swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
DNA Harvesting (Skill Modifier)
Profession(s): '''Bio-Engineer '''Effect: This skill allows the Bio-Engineer to approach a wild creature and harvest a DNA sample. This sample can be combined together with 4 other samples to be crafted into a DNA schematic that can then be used to create a bio-engineered creature (which tend to be much more powerful then the CH tamed animals, depending on the skill of the BE player). This ability may not be used on tamed creatures or NPCs. Tips & Tricks of the Trade When the DNA harvest skill is triggered, two things will happen. First a chance dice will decide if you succeed in getting a sample. Then a 2nd dice will determine if the creature(s) will do the following. 1) Become alerted and will be more prone to aggro on the next DNA harvest attempt. 2) Will aggro you and begin combat. 3) 'Will die. (''chance depending on your level of skill and the creature level (CL). Many BEs will want to invest in the scouting skill "MaskScent" as this allows the BE to approach aggressive creatures without aggroing them. DNA sampling can only be attempted on a creature that is currently not in combat. The chance of approching an aggressive creature without aggro depends on the CL, the level of your "MaskScent" skill, and the skill of the maskscented player, (i.e. running or driving near a creature would certainly ruin your attempt at masking your scent). Sneaking up to said creature(s'') is the safest bet! If you're approaching (''i.e. a Mutant Rancor, which has excellent DNA for making a BE creature with armor), you will walk-stop-walk towards it carefully. If you see it's alerted, shown by a '''"?" over its head, you will need to stop and wait for a bit. If you see this happen a second time, it's time to tread VERY carefully. On the third time it will detect you and aggro, you will have to run on foot or mount your bike and drive off in order to drop the aggro. If several Rancors are standing close together, each of them will throw dices on detecting you, making your successful approach that much harder. BEs normally hunt for DNA alone. If you do decide to bring company, each player will throw dices on being detected, making a successful approach highly unlikely. Even though would be nice to have a combat player near to protect you, it's advised against. DNA harvesting takes a lot of mind, so you might benefit from drinking and eating nice foods to boost you (i.e. Vasarian Brandy) or even a few Dancer / Musician / Doctor buffs. For that same reason you would often avoid wearing heavy armor as the encumbrance costs will take a huge toll on your mind bar, leaving you to wait longer between DNA sampling cycles to regenerate. A macro can be created that can quickly mount your armor in case you catch aggro by some nasty creature(s''). "MaskScent" level is very important when going for the higher-end DNA samples (''i.e. Mutant Rancor or Merek Harvester King), so wearing an undershirt / trousers with maskscent summing up to +25 (the cap) is critical. Seek out your local tailor (who will need BE tissues to craft this). DNA samples DO NOT stack. Be sure to prepare before going out to do some DNA hunting. Empty your backpack / inventory as much you can prior to the hunt. When DE (Droid Engineer) is implemented in the EMU, you may want to consider aquiring a droid with the best possible food / chemical crafting station. Then you can sit in the wild and combine DNA samples (5 samples to 1 schematic) to allow you to come home with a much larger collection of that sweet DNA. It should be noted that combining DNA takes experience and skill from the BE player. Make sure to hold onto those extra samples you may have leftover after a crafting session in case you need to fill more orders in the near future. Happy Huntings! There is a number of combination outcomes listed in this excel(zipped) published on the SWG forum.